Dance for me
by YoominC16
Summary: Emperor Brock loved it when his Empress danced for him. Brock Lesnar/Tyson Kidd slash One-Shot. AU!fic! Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Everyone mentioned in this story is owned by the WWE,UFC, and/or any other respective parties.**

* * *

Emperor Brock Lesnar lays on his bed, his back up against the headboard and his legs crossed over at his ankles. He takes a sip of his wine from his golden and jeweled goblet and watches as his Empress dances before him. Brock smiled as he watched his little one dance. He loved it when he danced. It was the reason why he had fell in love with him. His dancing had turned him on in ways that he never knew he could be turned on and his beauty…don't get him started on that. Brock chuckled. It's funny. If he had listened to his close Adviser Heyman, he would have never met his Empress.

Two years ago, Brock had decided that it was time to expand his empire and take over the land north of them, which was ruled by the Hart family. His closest friend and most trusted Adviser Paul Heyman was totally against starting another war. They had just finished taking over the territories to the south of them, which was ruled by the Guerrero family. Paul thought it was time to just let peace prosper and let the economy grow. Brock thought about what Paul had said but not for long. A month after their discussion, he was mobilizing himself and his troops into the northern territories.

The Harts put up a great fight but it was not enough to defeat Emperor Brock in the end. Within a few months, he controlled all of the northern territories and everyone in them fell before his feet. He now controlled the entire North American Continent. He was on cloud 9 and feeling cocky.

To celebrate his victory and his extraordinary feat, Brock decided to have a lavish party. He would have nothing but the best at this festival. He called upon his advisers to find the best cooks, sowers, decorators, and entertainers. He only wanted the best to cook, decorate, dress, plan, and entertain for him and his important guest.

Everything was going excellent for Brock on the night of the party. Everyone was praising him and feeding his already massive ego. The food was fantastic, his court looked lovely, and the room was decorated in the finest fabrics and the boldest purples and golds, which were his royal colors. Now, he was in need of some fabulous entertainment.

The first group of entertainers was singers and instrument players. They were very good but they weren't great, so he called upon someone else. The next set of entertainers was fools and jesters. They ran around the audience and told jokes and the like. The Emperor would admit, he had received a great laugh from them but his appetite food entertainment was still not satisfied, so all upon someone else.

This time the group of entertainers was dancers. They all lined up on stage and started to dance to the beat of the drums and flutes. Brock leaned forward on his throne as he was captivated by the dancer in the middle of the pack. His heart started to beat faster, his palms became sweaty, his pupils dilated, he couldn't think straight…he had just fallen in love.

After the group ended their dance, Brock ended the party and told Paul to bring the dancer in the middle to him. Paul would bring the dancer to Brock later on that night. He would learn that the dancer was from the northern territories and that he was displaced because of the war. The two of them talked all night and for the rest of that week. A week after that, he married the dancer and the rest is well…history.

Brock snapped out of his flashback when he felt his little one crawling on to the bed and up his body. His Empress placed a kiss on his lips.

"You seem distracted love."

Brock smiled. "Do not worry about me, Tyson. I'm perfect. Please continue dancing for me." Tyson slid off of the bed and continued his dance, this time letting some of his clothes fall off during the dance.

Brock continued to smiled. Oh, how he loved it when Tyson danced for him.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16  
**


End file.
